Playboy
by DestinysTears
Summary: After locking his gaze on a beautiful woman in a cobalt blue dress, an irresistible daiyoukai with a notorious reputation decides to have a little fun with her.  **NO ONE UNDER 18: EXPLICIT CONTENT  *ONESHOT*


As always, I do not own Inuyasha & Co. nor do I profit from fanfiction.

WARNING: EXPLICIT content. Absolutely no one under the age of 18 allowed. Contains_ very slight_ elements of RAPE, as well as ANAL, EXHIBITION, and some LANGUAGE. If any of this offends you in any way, please refrain from reading.

Yes, it's been a while since I've written a lemon... I think it's just about due time. Hehe :3

Enjoy!

-DT

~ "*" ~

Leaning one arm against the bar, the stoic daiyoukai took another sip of his cognac. Noisy music blared from all directions, accompanied by the unintelligible whirr of partiers, loud enough to rival the blast of bass.

Tonight, he was feeling more _"on-edge"_ than usual…

A slender woman wearing a tight-fitting blue dress sat cross-legged about a few seats away from him. Enticing, silver four-inch pumps adorned her feet, adding to her calves' sexy curves. The low, "V" dip of her collar teased a partial peek at her modest, yet soft-looking breasts. She had seated herself nearby only moments ago, but even so, Sesshomaru already knew he wanted her.

And he _knew_ he would have her. Offer her a few drinks, and soon she'd be putty in his hands. From his experience, all the women he had been with had been just that easy. Not to mention, most didn't even _need_ to takea drink before they began to throw themselves shamelessly upon his person. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small, crooked smirk.

"Sesshomaru," a sensual voice cooed from beside him.

The daiyoukai turned indifferently to find his last conquest in the seat next to him. Her legs were crossed as she leaned forward, giving him a more sexual view to her cleavage.

"What a surprise to find_ you _here," she said with an impish smile. With a giggle, she continued on to say, "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed last night…"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and turned away from her again, taking another sip of his beverage.

"Not now, Kagura," he told her before bringing the glass to his lips again. "Perhaps some other time."

Kagura frowned. "What do you mean 'not now'?" she demanded, sitting back as she folded her arms.

"Hn. Allow me to clarify – leave."

With an outraged huff, Kagura rolled her eyes, standing up to go.

"Fine then," she spat as she headed for the dance floor. "Bastard."

Downing the rest of his cognac, he savored the feeling of the alcohol's warming sensation as it trickled down his throat, seeming to have completely ignored his most recent encounter.

Putting the emptied glass down with a low clunk, he eyed the sultry woman again through the corner of his eye. But as he did, the youkai caught sight of a tall figure approaching the female.

"Kagome," the shaggy, brown-haired male shouted over the loud booming of noise. "C'mon, let's talk it over. Just tell me what I did wrong."

"Koga, there's nothing to talk over," Kagome replied sharply.

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed angrily. "You can't just break up with me and not even give me an explanation!"

"What's the point? Tell you or not, either way it won't change anything. We're done," she told him brusquely before taking a small sip from her martini. "Now get lost."

'_How cold,'_ Sesshomaru noted in amusement. The sorry man was obviously receiving the brunt of things.

"We're not 'done' yet, Kagome!" Koga responded. "You're still my woman, whether you like it or not."

Kagome frowned, setting down her martini glass. Turning fully towards the wolf-demon, she glared at him indignantly.

"Well for one,_ there's_ an example for you," she shouted back. "You always talk like you own me. I'm not a possession to be kept, you know. I'm tired of it!"

Gritting his teeth for a moment, Koga stared at the fuming woman before reaching forward to take her by the wrist.

"We're leaving," he said gruffly, pulling her up out of her bar stool. "I'll change your mind."

"I believe this woman does not want to go with you."

By now, Sesshomaru had already gotten up on his feet and approached the two casually, as if the wolf's built stature didn't faze him at all.

"And who are you?" Koga bit back, his blue eyes narrowed him.

"Do such things matter?" Sesshomaru asked with a subtle raise of his brow.

"Yeah, they do!" he stated assertively. "I'm her boyfriend."

"_Ex_-boyfriend…" Kagome muttered, but still said it loud enough for both men to hear.

"Very well, then." Sesshomaru stepped next to the blue-eyed female and draped a strong arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "This Sesshomaru is the man she is with now."

Koga growled. "Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that, _Sesshomaru_," he spat angrily.

Lunging forward, Koga swept his fist towards Sesshomaru's jaw. Kagome gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth.

However, the blow never landed. Sesshomaru held his fist firmly in his, his face looking as if he had hardly put any effort into blocking his punch.

Meanwhile, a crowd of people had begun to gather around the scene, most of them cheering them on to continue into a full-fledged fight. But before they could, a man in uniform pushed his way through the mass of people, raising his hands in order to prevent the fight.

"That's enough," he yelled roughly. Yanking Koga back, he brought his hands behind his back and deftly handcuffed him. "Let's go buddy."

"The hell!" Koga cursed, struggling with his bound arms as the police officer began to thrust him in the direction of the door. "Are you serious!"

"You're being charged for attempted assault," he told him. "Now let's go."

After all the commotion had died down, Kagome sighed, holding her head. Then turning to the silver-haired youkai, she gave him a weary smile.

"Thank you," Kagome told him. "I was getting worried for a second…" She fought the urge to shudder as she recalled Koga's aggressive behavior just minutes earlier.

"It is nothing," Sesshomaru replied. "Perhaps you would like a breath of fresh air?"

Kagome laughed. "After all that, I think I need it," she agreed. "Sesshomaru, wasn't it? I'm Kagome."

The daiyoukai nodded with a small smirk. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Once outside, Kagome stretched her arms above her head.

"Wow, it feels great out here," she commented as she breathed in the cool night air. As Kagome opened her eyes, she saw a sleek black limo pull up by the curb. Then shifting her gaze a little ways from it, a tall, built, and handsome man was making his way towards it.

It was Sesshomaru.

A man dressed in black appeared from around the car, opening the door with gentlemanly poise. Sesshomaru reached out his hand to her on the opposite side of the door, his air graceful, yet masculine.

"Allow me to give you a ride home, Kagome."

Kagome bit her lip, unsure. But shaking the doubt out of her mind, she reminded herself of her newly-wrought single status. Why did she have to worry about being with another man anymore? It was only for a little while, anyway. And besides, this manhad done her a favor. Not to mention, he _was _undeniably attractive…

He was wearing dark slacks and a white, button-down shirt; he had rolled up his long sleeve up partially to the upper forearm , revealing the toned muscles there. Maroon markings swished across his cheekbones, and behind his silver bangs, Kagome could see a light blue crescent moon adorning his forehead. His face and body were simply the definition of perfection; one didn't see someone like him on a regular basis.

"Why not?" Kagome replied with a smile. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Taking her hand, Sesshomaru helped the woman inside before following in after her.

As they sat inside the stretch limo, the youkai wondered if Kagome would be willing to fuck so soon after her breakup. Shrugging the thought away, he found himself smirking. The harder the challenge, the better. It made things so much more exciting that way.

Of course, he could refrain for consideration's sake, but in all honesty, it mattered little to him. Besides, it hardly seemed like it affected her significantly. And if the woman began to miss the wolf a little? Sesshomaru felt himself harden.

Well, he would just have to show her the difference between a man and a boy.

Kagome looked over at the daiyoukai, hearing a low, almost inaudible chuckle come from his mouth. Furrowing her brow slightly, she wondered if it was worth asking what seemed so humorous to him. But turning away again as she finally decided on not questioning him on the matter, her eyes widened in shock.

Sesshomaru leaned around her, pressing one large hand against her neck while entangling the other in her long, raven tresses. Without waiting a moment for her consent, his mouth captured her parted lips forcefully, ravaging her sweet cavern with his tongue.

"Mm-mn!"

Kagome's muffled cry was ignored by the domineering daiyoukai. His only response was to seize her roaming hands of defiance and press them back against the elongated limo seat.

His tongue brushed against hers greedily. Flinching, Kagome renewed her struggle.

Who did this man think he was? They had hardly known each other for five minutes and he was already snatching his first kiss from her!

But soon, her rational thought began to waver, unable to ignore the sensual sensations he was forcing upon her. His irresistibly good looks were no help either.

Realizing this, she jerked her head to the side, breaking their kiss.

"Get… off!" Kagome demanded, her breathlessly heaving chest pressed flat against his.

"I intend to," Sesshomaru uttered low against her ear as he brought her wrists together above her head to hold them with one hand. "For this Sesshomaru always gets what he wants."

Using his free hand to grasp her delicate jaw line, he turned her head back to him, taking her lips with his again. This time, the advance was even more aggressive than before. Tilting her head back, he allowed himself deeper access into her mouth.

Dragging his hand sensuously down from her chin to caress the length of her neck, Sesshomaru gave out a groan of satisfaction as Kagome found herself unable to suppress a small whimper of pleasure.

Slowly releasing her arms, he gained another free hand to run down her slender arm and along her waist and hips.

Kagome could hardly think about the inappropriateness of the situation any longer. All she could find occupying her mind were thoughts on the greedy way he was handling her body, as well as the warming sensation rising between her legs.

Momentarily breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru reached for the collar of her blue dress, hurriedly pulling it down from her shoulders and revealing the soft, rounded mounds of flesh beneath. Taking a moment to gaze at her voluptuous beauty, he smirked as the panting female tried to cover herself. Sesshomaru pulled her arms away, much to Kagome's dislike, however, quickly continued on with the vigorous foreplay, giving her little time to voice her discomfort.

Seizing her lips once again, he ravaged her mouth, enjoying the sensual taste of her. He swallowed her gasp amusedly as he reached for her vulnerable breasts. Beginning to massage and grope them roughly, the youkai could smell her already aroused scent spike.

His hands roamed over her torso leisurely, taking pleasure in hearing her sexually frustrated whimpers. Then holding a breast in each hand, he brushed the pad of his thumb once over her rosy nipples experimentally, intending to observe her reaction.

Kagome moaned into his mouth, arching her back into his touch.

Pulling away from her with a low chuckle, he watched her with hooded eyes as he repeated the action, eliciting another small moan from the girl. He turned briefly to look at the limousine divider near the front of the car.

"Driver," Sesshomaru called, seeing the black tinted window roll down, revealing the uniform clad youkai behind it. "Take the long route home."

"Yes sir."

Upon hearing his voice, Kagome's blue eyes struggled open. "He can… he can hear us…" she whispered between breaths.

Looking back at her, Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes; he is a youkai after all." Then reaching down to touch the section of her skin-tight dress that hovered over her womanhood, his eyes roamed over her wickedly. "…Do you like it?"

"W-what?" Kagome responded breathlessly.

"No need to play innocent," he told her smugly. "It turns you on, doesn't it?"

Kagome shook her head, fighting back another moan as Sesshomaru continued to toy with her breasts. "Y… You're wrong…"

Sesshomaru looked back at the driver's window soon enough to catch a glimpse of him stealing a peek at their intimate rendezvous through the rear-view mirror. Then turning back to Kagome, the corner of his lip lifted into a mischievous half-grin.

"Driver," he said, continuing to gaze at Kagome's half-revealed body. "Leave the window down."

Sesshomaru leaned forward then, pressing his lips against one of the rosy buds. One hand continued to play with the unoccupied breast while the other pushed her back forward, forcing her to arch into him.

"Ah–" Kagome cried out as he furthered his game, feeling good from the sensations he was giving her, as well as feeling utterly embarrassed by the thought of someone watching them. "…St-stop–" she managed to tell him before her words were sharply cut off by another moan as he ran his tongue over her hardened nipple.

He continued this, sucking and licking her as his hand dragged downwards toward her nether region. Pulling the bottom of the dress up, black, lace panties were shown for all to see; 'all' being himself, and the limo driver, that is.

Quickly stripping her of her thin underwear, he returned his hand to her clean-shaven womanhood for the real prize. Sesshomaru parted her wet lips with two of his fingers, using his middle one to touch her glistening jewel. He touched and rubbed it mercilessly, not bothering with patience.

Kagome hips bucked against his skilled fingers, urging him to play with her clit even harder. She hardly realized how desperately she desired the feeling.

With her eager response, Sesshomaru obligingly answered her call, circling and stroking her pleasure spot quickly, all while continuing to suck on her hardened tits, switching breasts every so often so as to give each equal attention.

Drowning in the sensation of Sesshomaru flicking across her clit back and forth, she began to completely forget about the ever-present limo driver. All she could focus on was her approaching climax as the youkai continued to pleasure her by hand. But just as she was about to experience sweet release, Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. He took his hand away from her wet genitals and removed his lips from her hardened nipples as well, much to Kagome's obvious disappointment.

Then sweeping her up in his strong arms, Sesshomaru laid her on the floor of the limo. Still conscious of the aroused audience of one, he deliberately made sure the driver had a clear view of his impending conquest.

Pinning her arms above her, he reached for the front of his pants with his other hand, pulling out his hardened cock. Kagome gaped at the size of his penis, unable to help but compare it to Koga's relatively smaller one.

Releasing her arms, Sesshomaru raised himself a little, upright on his knees. Then pulling up Kagome's legs around his waist so that her ass was leaning against him right below his erection, he positioned himself to where his length lay along her wet slit.

Slowly, he began to move his lower body in long thrusts, coating his erect length in her juices. Feeling his arousal harden impossibly more, Sesshomaru groaned, unable to restrain himself any longer. The pleasurable sensation sent shivers up both of their spines.

Finally putting an end to the building foreplay, Sesshomaru positioned himself over her and prodded her eager womanhood. He entered his head inside her, before pulling out again. He smirked as he felt her clench around him tightly as he pulled out slowly, making it obvious just how much she desired him to fuck her. The daiyoukai entered inside her again, this time, leaving it in for longer.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome," he said huskily, refusing to budge despite her desperate bucks for deeper contact.

Blushing, Kagome answered him coldly. "Stop… talking."

"Not until you tell this Sesshomaru what you want him to do."

Feeling her blush deepen, she pressed her lips tight in defiance. But soon, a moan escaped her as Sesshomaru wittingly shifted his dick, heightening her arousal according to his will.

"Ugh… Just…" Kagome moaned as he moved again.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you."

She groaned. "Would you just fuck me already?" Kagome nearly cried.

Willing to settle for that response, but only due to his own building desire, Sesshomaru thrust himself fully into her awaiting wetness. With his entire length inside of her, he groaned at the feel of her tightness. He shifted a little, accustoming himself to her fit.

Then beginning to pull out again, Kagome clenched around him, not wanting him to leave her hot entrance. But just before pulling out completely, Sesshomaru thrust back in forcefully, making Kagome yelp in uncontrollable pleasure. As he continued to thrust in and pull out over and over again, Kagome gave herself away to the sheer bliss of sexual gratification.

Then after a few minutes of this position, he flipped her over, forcing her onto all fours. Lowering his head down to her raised ass, he licked her flowing juices with a broad, wet lap. Kagome gasped, her eyes opening slightly from surprise.

The youkai pulled away, studying her glistening folds with hunger in his golden eyes. Reaching forward, he inserted his forefinger, imitating a small penis as he moved in and out of her. Despite its smaller size compared to his much larger cock, Kagome nonetheless could not help but whimper. He inserted a second finger, than a third before he pulled out again and raised them to his lips, covered in her essence. Giving his fingers a little lick, he smirked, noting how sensitive the raven-haired woman was.

Sesshomaru reached down again, but this time, towards her second hole. Lubricating her asshole with his coated fingers, he chuckled darkly as Kagome shuddered.

"Do you like to be touched there?" he asked her bluntly. This time, the daiyoukai did not wait for her response.

Positioning himself behind her, he placed the tip of his penis at her ass's entrance.

"W-wait–" Kagome tried to plead, never having explored anal before. But Sesshomaru had already forced his head inside of her.

He groaned at the even tighter feel of her ass. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out, plundering his sexual gratification from her.

She felt uncomfortable with the foreign sensation at first, but soon, she found herself beginning to grind herself back against Sesshomaru. She felt somewhat ashamed of herself for finding such a dirty position pleasurable, but as Sesshomaru kept on thrusting in and out of her, she could hardly concentrate on that at the time.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up to a new position, all while keeping himself deep inside of her. Now they were both sitting, except now, Kagome was placed right on top of the daiyoukai.

Reaching for her hidden bud, he began to thrust into her anus again. He played with her engorged clit, rubbing it up and down, making Kagome moan aloud.

"I suppose… he never showed you the pleasures of anal sex," Sesshomaru commented amusedly between grunts.

Kagome groaned, hearing his deep voice resonating in her ear. When she did not reply immediately, Sesshomaru pumped his fingers faster.

"…No."

Kagome tightened around him, urging him to move faster as he sensed her climax approaching. Her moans became louder and more frequent. He could even smell his driver's strong arousal.

"Ah… Sesshomaru…" she said under her breath.

Sesshomaru moved his fingers to her wet opening again, thrusting in promptly.

Moaning, Kagome grinded herself against him, feeling the coil within her belly tighten as she was nearing the edge.

"I'm… I'm going to cum…" she cried, only inciting the youkai to thrust even faster, fingers and cock.

Sesshomaru groaned as she tightened hard, almost causing him to lose his self-control. As he ran his free hand along her breasts and stomach, Kagome threw her head back in bliss as her body was sent into a mind-blowing orgasm.

With a throaty groan, Sesshomaru was soon to follow, cumming inside her ass.

The two fell back against the floor of the limo in satisfaction, breathing hard in spent passion.

Finally, with a sigh, Sesshomaru rolled out from underneath Kagome, pulling out of her with a wet noise. Putting his favorite appendage back inside his pants, he lounged against the leather couch, leaving Kagome still trying to catch her breath on the floor.

The daiyoukai reached for the hidden compartment behind the seat, taking out a box with the words "Marlboro" written across it, as well as a lighter.

After lighting his cigarette, he took a long drag before looking down at the exhausted girl with a smug expression on his face, as if he had just accomplished something great.

"Rest for the time-being," he told her as he let out a puff of smoke. "We have a whole night ahead of us."

~ "*" ~

Thanks for reading! Gosh, I really need to be getting to bed... I've got work tomorrow and it's already 4:37am over here... Though I'm kind of one of those "sleep-when-it's-finished" sort of people, so I couldn't really help myself. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
